Venoma
Venoma appeared in 2018 TV series called Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Venoma was a hornet themed and only female member of the Galactic Ninjas. She was “The Ninja of Dangerous Love” as well as a contestant on the second season of Galaxy Warriors. She arrived on the Galaxy Warriors stage with her fellow comrades and took her medallion, telling the audience that she was the Ninja of Dangerous Love. She is seen on the Galaxy Warriors stage when Cosmo Royale introduced Speedwing alongside Wolvermean and Rygore. She is first seen with Wolvermean, when Rygore goes to Earth to fight the Rangers. She arrives with Badonna and some Foxbots, and is forced to give up her medallion sometime after Rygore’s destruction. After Foxatron runs out of power, she gets scolded by Odius who threatens to destroy her, but she says she just needs to recharge the medallions. Afterwards, she reports to Wolvermean about Odius with their Ninja Medallions, which angers him. She arrives with Wolvermean to fight the Rangers but, like Wolvermean, is defeated. After stating that fighting without her medallion is impossible, she retreats. Odius calls Venoma for that she uses her special powers on the Rangers. When she requests if it is necessary, Odius answers her that she has destroyed her master (Wolvermean) after that he disappointed and if she wants to know the same fate. Venoma accepts and request at his mistress if she takes over the Power Stars she will can leave with her medallion who has escaped from Foxatron's destruction. Odius says her that if she succeeds her mission she will be free. Venoma commit to retaliate Galaxy Warriors's reputation and goes to Earth. She tries to spell Sandy but one of her books protect her, she succeeds to spell Brody, Calvin and Levi who fall in love of her. But Preston protected by an metal armor, resists to love arrow and destroy the last love arrow freeing his friends, and destroy Venoma after a fierce battle. Cosmo gigantifies Venoma, but Venoma is finally destroyed by the Ninja Blaze Megazord. Venoma is loyal to Madame Odius but mostly to Wolvermean when she reports him that Odius uses the four medallions to her Foxatron. After Wolvermean's death, Venoma seems to forgive Madame Odius and stays loyal to her until her death. Powers and Abilities * '''Flight: '''Venoma can fly using her hornet wings. Arsenals * '''Medallion: '''As a Galactic Ninja, she has a medallion to boost her strength. * '''Sword: '''As a Galactic Ninja, she has a sword, similar to the ones that the rangers have. * '''Crossbow: '''Venoma's personal weapon is an arm mounted crossbow that fires arrows that makes those hit fall in love with the first person they see. However, the effect will only last if at least one of her love arrows is still intact. Destroy all of them, and the spell is broken. In blue of the love arrows, it can fire explosive arrows. See Also * Poison Arrow Ninja Suzumebachi Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Insects Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Warriors Category:Characters Portrayed by Aidee Walker Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2018 Category:Power Rangers Universe